Together We Stand
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: ON HIATUS! Max was always on the sidelines, with no friends, no freedom, and no one to talk to. Until he met Claire. Trailor inside. Review, please!
1. Trailor

**This is the trailer for an idea I had. Review and tell me what you think, and if I should write it. Enjoy!**

_**Max was always alone.**_

_"Move over loser!"_

_"Get out of my way!"_

_"How do you pass any of your classes? You're so stupid!"_

**_He was always treated like a baby in his family._**

_"Maxy? Isn't it time for bed?"_

_"Don't forget to brush your little teeth!"_

_"Are you sure you can make your own lunch?"_

**_All he wanted was a friend._**

_"Why can't I make friends?"_

_"I just need to talk to someone."_

**_Until he met her._**

_"Hi, I'm Claire! I'm new here, and everyone keeps being a jerk to me. Could you help me?"_

_"Sure! I'm Max. We seem to have the same schedule.'_

_'Now I have a means of protection everywhere I go.'_

**_Which sparked a new part of his mind._**

_"I know I can do this!"_

_"What did I do to make her like me?"_

**_And then he learned her secret, and she his._**

_"I'm a Witch."_

_"I'm a wizard."_

_"Wow!"_

**_But could it last, or was it too good to be true?_**

_"Claire!"_

_"I-I can't be near you! My family's evil!"_

_"But you're not."_

_"I-I-I know, but they could hurt you."_

**_Can they help each other be true to themselves?_**

_"I don't need powers! I'm fine just being Max."_

_"I agree..."_

**_What will it take to make their dreams come true?_**

**_Together We Stand_**

**_Coming to your screen as soon as you tell me you want it there._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the official first chapter of Together We Stand. Please review, and tell me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, but I own Miss Claiborn, Bethany Wells, Rick 'The Brick' Daniels, and, of course, Claire Thompson!**

Max Russo woke up with a pain in his head and his arm in some sort of bandage.

'Not again.' he thought, as he realized he was in the nurses office.

"Miss Claiborn? What happened?" he asked, as the young nurse came over to check his head again.

"Mr. Daniels thought it funny to intentionally miss the baseball and hit your head in gym, and the cuts are from where you fell on the cement trying to get here. Miss Wells saw you and called for me," she explained, indicating the small fifth grader sitting in the corner.

He smiled at the tiny, pale girl, who spent as much time as him being bandaged in the nurses office. "Thanks Bethany," he said, then winced as Miss Claiborn took his arm bandage off and started dabbing something on it, which made it fizz.

Miss Claiborn noticed it, and laughed. "It's just hydrogen peroxide. It cleans the cut by fizzing out the bacteria. It'll stop fizzing when it's clean."

"She had to put it on me when The Brick shove me into the fountain," Bethany said in her little voice.

Max wished her could hug the little girl, who was the only one who got bullied as much as he did.

"I have to go. Mommy said to leave a little earlier, so I wouldn't get hurt on the way to the metro," she said.

"Hang on a sec," Max said. "Where do you go?"

"I ride it to Waverly Place," she said, stopping in mid step.

"I go there, too. I'll go with you so no one will try to bother you," he said, jumping off the table. "Bye, Miss Claiborn!"

"Bye , kids," she laughed, as the two ran for the exit.

* * *

When he got to the substation, his mother wrapped him in a giant hug.

"My baby! You got beat up again!" she said, examining him. "I'm going to make you favorite tonight. Tortilla chips with the works!"

"It's okay, Mom," he said.

His father caught him before he could run of and got a good look.

"I'm calling the school. If they can't take better care of the students, they can't teach mine," he said, indicating the lump on his head and the bandage on his arm.

"Dad-" he attempted.

"No excuses! They need to monitor students' safety!"

"Dad, it's just me! I get beat up on a regular basis! I'm the one in the nurses office all of the time! I, aside from Bethany Wells, am the only one tortured!" he yelled. "I'm going to my room."

"Why don't you take a bath, Maxy? It'll calm you down," his mother said.

"Fine..." he groaned, and ran upstairs.

Justin and Alex Russo sneaked into their baby brother's room, ready with the plan.

Just as they had thought, he was asleep, even though it was only 5 in the afternoon.

"One..." Alex started.

"Two..." Justin added.

"Three!" they finished together.

They jumped on his bed and started tickling, earning a hard slap to their faces, which was a bad sleeping habit of Max.

He blinked sleepily and saw his brother ans sister rubbing their heads where he'd hit them.

"Guys?" he mumbled.

"Wake up Maxy!" Alex said. "Man, you punch too hard."

"It was a slap, Alex," Justin said, then redirected his attention to Max, who was trying to get up, to no avail, as he was so sore. "Need help, Maxy?"

"Yes, and I need Rick the Brick to lay off," he muttered angrily.

"I'll suggest his suspension at the next Student Protector meeting," Justin said, showing his geek side. He carefully, took his little brother's arm and pulled him to his feet.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Aside from that being the _geekiest_ thing I've heard today, you've got a point," she said, leaning with one elbow on Justin's shoulder.

"Suggest expulsion, or deportation," Max grumbled, walking out.

Even Justin couldn't hold in a laugh at that.

Justin and Alex followed him and tried to get him out of a mood.

"Come on, we're having Tortilla chips, just like you like!" Alex said in her kiddie voice.

"Yeah, and extra guacamole!" Justin said, talking like Max was a stubborn three year old that didn't want to eat his vegetables.

Max was getting more and more annoyed. Partially, because every time her turned, his siblings followed him, and because the were talking like he was three.

He finally hit his limit and turned on them.

"You know what? I'm skipping dinner! I'm thirteen, not three!" he yelled, storming up to his room, readying himself for a long night.

**A/N: I hope you like it so far. I'm really trying to make this good, so tell me your thoughts on it in a review. Thanks!**

**Sidney**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, to clear up any questions, there will be NO ALEX/JUSTIN! At ALL! Thanks to my reviewers, who actually said continue, and to my Beta, my bro! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, but I own Miss Claiborn, Bethany Wells, Rick 'The Brick' Daniels, and, of course, Claire Thompson!**

Max walked into school, surprised that no one had slugged him yet, then he saw why.

A group of people were surrounding a girl, about his age, tormenting her.

"Loser!"

"Go back to Freak Land!'

"Find some other loser and make a club!"

She ducked her head and ran out of the mob, brushing past Max.

Max followed her. He got a good look at her. She was around 5'3", had really pale skin, and brownish-blond hair, which she'd pulled back in a curly half pony-tail.

He ran up to her, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, wiping tears from her eyes, which were a startling aquamarine color.

"What do you want?" she said, her voice thick with tears. "If you want to make fun of me, get in line."

"No! I wanted to help you!" he said, taken aback at the fact that she was crying and vicious at the same time.

"Sorry," she whispered, wiping more tears away. "I-I'm Claire. I'm new here, and everyone' been really horrible to me."

"I'm Max," he said. "I've gone here all my life and I get beat up on a regular basis."

She giggled.

Just then, Justin and Miranda walked up, hand in hand.

"Hey Maxy," he said, smiling.

Max groaned inwardly.

"Hey, kiddo!" Miranda said brightly (well, not as darkly), as she ruffled his hair.

"Hey, guys," he said, hiding his embarrassment at being called 'Maxy' and 'Kiddo' withing the same minute.

"Who's your new friend?" Justin asked.

"I'm Claire," Claire piped up, seeing Max's embarrassment. "I'm new here, and Max was just showing me around. Nice to meat you!"

She dragged Max away.

"Thanks for saving me," he said, wiping his brow.

"Who _was _that?" she asked, looking slightly scared.

"My brother and his girlfriend," he said, shuddering.

"She's not that bad," Claire contemplated, looking thoughtful while she took her schedule out of her pocket.

"I meant Justin. Miranda's okay," he said, making her laugh.

"You think he was bad, wait till you meet my sister," he said, taking her schedule out of her hands. "We have the same classes!"

"Good! I don't think I can handle not knowing anyone," she said. "Now, what about this sister?

"Well she's-" he started, but then Alex ran out of a classroom, hiding something under her shirt. "Speak of the crazy girl."

"Oh, hey Maxy? Who's your new friend?" she babbled, looking around guiltily.

"Claire," he said. "What's under your shirt."

"Um... The grading rubric. Gotta go!" she said, running off.

"I'm scarred," Claire said. "For _life_," she added as an after thought.

"That's Alexandria Esperanza Russo for you," he said. "She's slightly crazy," he added, watching her run into Dean, and Dean somehow getting the rubric from her.

Claire observed as Alex jumped on his back trying to get the rubric, and Mr. Jackson coming out of the teachers to discover his ripped grading rubric in the hands of a D average student and a trouble maker. "Slightly?" she asked, watching as Alex came up with an excuse on the spot.

"Just slightly," Max joked, smiling at Claire.

Claire smiled, the tears gone and the traces of them fading.

"It'll be fun here," she said, smiling back at Max, and feeling and odd sensation in her chest.

"How do you figure that?" he asked, still smiling, because it was contagious, and he felt the sensation too.

She contemplated for a moment before looking at Max, and smiling wider at the pure sight of him.

"Because I met you first," she said with complete confidence.

**A/N: I hope you like it so far. I know it's a tiny bit shorter, but I wanted to update, and most chapters are gonn be longer than this. I'm really trying to make this good, so tell me your thoughts on it in a review. Thanks!**

**Sidney**


End file.
